knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Island (2018)
|quest=Easter Island questline |translation= }} Easter Island is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 28.03.2018 Easter Island event, for a duration of 12 days only. It goes together with the Easter Island questline. Story Tagline: "Island of eternal spring, where Easter Rabbits live." Geography Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Collector Dwarf' (SW) *'Chocolate Fountain' (SW) *'Rabbit Idol' x5 (SW, S, SE, E, NE), Emperor Bugs' Idol / Emperor with a sweet tooth (NW) *'Emperor Bugs' Mines' (center) portal to sublocation Emperor Bugs' Mines Objects to take home: none. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Collector dwarf easter island.png|'Collector Dwarf' File:Chocolate fountain.png|'Chocolate Fountain' File:Rabbit idol.png|'Rabbit Idol' File:Rabbit idol 2.png|'Emperor Bugs' Idol / Emperor with a sweet tooth' File:Emperor bugs' mines portal.png|'Emperor Bugs' Mines' portal Resources: special resources are Wondergrass (with Sweet Carrot), Easter Basket (with Festive Egg), White Marble, Gold (NE), Energy tree; (Mellow tree with Sugar Bombs, 1 in W, probably a glitch); 1 Hero's Chest ( ). Georesources: none. File:Map_easter island_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_easter island_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_easter island_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_easter island_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_easter island_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_easter island_ru03.jpg|Russian VK version map Sublocation: Emperor Bugs' Mines }} Emperor Bugs' Mines is a sublocation in the temporary location Easter Island. It can be reached through the Emperor Bugs' Mines portal. Structures: Storage (SW, shared with Easter Island storage). Decorations: Emperor Bugs' Statue (center), 3 Precious Egg (blue/S, green/E, red/N; blue gives reward first). File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Emperor bugs' statue.png|'Emperor Bugs' Statue' Resources: Dwarves' Gold; Chest, Gold & Diamonds travel finds; Pot of gold, Fruit Baskets (3 Tiny, 3 Small, 4 big), 2 Small Gift (Easter), 3 Box (Zoo gift), 2 Merchant's Chest. Georesources: none. Event articles |-|Chocolate Fountain= }} The Chocolate Fountain is a structure in the temporary travel location Easter Island. Tagline: "Turn Festive Eggs into Chocolate Eggs and get valuable prizes. The whole Kindom is in!" |-|Collector Dwarf= }} The Collector Dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Easter Island. Tagline: "Restore Rabbit Idols to locate new Easter Baskets with Festive Eggs." Collector Dwarf ( ) can be sent on Egg Hunt to collect Festive Eggs from the Easter Basket resource found by the Rabbit Idols. |-|Rabbit Idols & Easter Baskets= }} The Rabbit Idols are structures in the temporary travel location Easter Island. Tagline: "Restore it completely to send rabbits to search for the nearest easter Baskets.", "When completely restored allows to send rabbits to search for the nearest Easter Baskets.", "The rabbits won't move a whisker. Perhaps we should restore the Rabbit Idol first.", "Rotate all Idols in one direction and discover the secret of Easter Island." The completed Rabbit Idol allows a reward (items etc) to be taken from it, then can be rotated with the rotate function to face the star mark (Emperor Bugs' Mines portal) in the center of the location map. Once done, the mark will transform into the Emperor Bugs' Mines portal, and the Emperor Bugs' Idol will transform into the production structure Emperor with a sweet tooth. Also when completed the rabbits ( ) leave and collect/are replaced by an accumulation of the Easter Basket resource containing Festive Eggs; they can be collected by the Collector Dwarf or with Bombs. File:Gift easter 1.png|'Easter Basket' 10pcs File:Gift easter 2.png|'Easter Basket' 12pcs File:Gift easter 3.png|'Easter Basket' 16pcs |-|Emperor Bugs' Mines portal= }} The Emperor Bugs' Mines is a structure in the temporary travel location Easter Island. It enables travel to the sublocation Emperor Bugs' Mines. Tagline: "Set out to emperor Bugs' Mines and collect well-earned treasures!" It enables travel to the sublocation Emperor Bugs' Mines. |-|Emperor with a sweet tooth= }} The Emperor with a sweet tooth is a structure in the temporary travel location Easter Island. Tagline: "Will help prepare the items for the adventure" Notes *In the Facebook version, rabbits would appear, searching for eggs. Also, a dress would be possible to wear to update the statue of Emperor Bug. However, the Plinga version has no rabbits and the statue cannot be upgraded. Category:Locations